The present invention relates generally to the field of agricultural implements, and more specifically to a sensor adjustment system for a product container or tank of an implement.
Agricultural implements may include a tank to enable a seeding or fertilizing operation. The tank may utilize a distribution mechanism and conduits to dispense the tank's contents, such as seeds or chemicals, as the implement is towed across a field. As the contents of the tank are dispensed, the operator may desire to have an indicator show when the contents reach a specified level in the tank. For instance, an operator may use a sensor to indicate when the chemicals in the tank are at a level of about 10% of capacity. When such a level is indicated, the operator may terminate the fertilizing or field treatment task and return to refill the tank with more chemical to finish the task. Depending on the contents of the tank, the operator may want to configure the sensor to show the contents level at various heights or positions in the tank. In certain applications, it may be undesirable to require an operator to enter the tank, e.g., to set the sensor.